


postbellum

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [16]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Mylene isn't safe anymore.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I got like two announcements:
> 
> 1) this series is ending soon. it's mostly because I am running out of ideas but also I feel like this should've ended ages ago and i'm just dragging shit out. I still am lol. I feel like only a handful of you are still reading this series because I don't get much comments/kudos or even hits anymore like the first part. will I write more tgd after this? not sure because i'm slowly giving up on any hope for tgd as well as black television in general. I still feel heartbroken over the cancellation and i'm almost fully convinced that nothing will ever make this show come back. hope is for suckers, let that be known.
> 
> 2) i'm not gonna update for a while because i'm going on vacation for seven days and I may just not update after that due to pure laziness and writer's block. this is the first part of three and i'm still trying to work on the last two parts because I feel like it's awkward but let it be known that this will have a happy ending. well, the series will have a happy ending but this part in particular.
> 
> sorry this is uber long but I just want to address things before y'all read this.
> 
> tumblr @ lesbianbeyonce

Yolanda wakes up to frantic banging on her window. Sighing, she gets up and draws the curtains to her room open, and what she sees makes her blood boil. "What the fuck happened to you?"

* * *

 

After retrieving her stuff from Yolanda's home, Mylene makes her way home with Zeke by her side. "Seriously, you gonna keep that bag?"

"It's a nice bag!" Zeke comments. It really is. Zeke doesn't want to give it up, not even to Shao if he were to ask for it. He thought it was empty but it had a couple flyers inside but he doesn't mind much. Most of it were flyers for other pride events that are continuing into July and August. "Plus I now have a bag instead of tying a belt around my books."

Mylene scoffs. "You never liked backpacks."

"So what? I got this for free!" Mylene gives up on arguing with him. She knows firsthand he will not give up. They are a few steps away from Mylene's place, so it's quiet until then. "You good for now?"

"Yeah, I hope," Mylene replies. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Make sure you tell Yolanda and Regina you got home safe."

"Make sure you call your boyfriend Shao too," she jokes. Zeke narrows his eyes, and walks away while she keeps laughing. She ascends the steps to her apartment and enters it as quickly as she possibly can. Once she closes the door, she notices it's weirdly quiet. "Mami?" She calls out. "Papi?"

After hearing nothing, she goes to her room and puts her dirty clothes in the hamper and relaxes on the bed to look at the many selfies she took with her girlfriends and her friends (and friends of friends). She had to hide her stuff at Regina's place until she feels safe to come out (or at least escape from her sacrilegious father) but she still has the memories on her phone and her father can't access that, to her knowledge.

She laughs at a photo she took of Zeke and Regina posing for the camera. She swipes left a couple times and stares at the photo of her, Yolanda, and Regina together. The picture was taken by Dizzee's boyfriend Thor, and it's one of the best photos she has of today. She sneakily took some pictures of Zeke when he would stare at Shao, a picture with Regina and Shao posing together (their relationship is slowly growing on her) and one photo of Boo being cute with Napoleon as well as Yolanda's parents acting like they invented love.

Why couldn't see see that with her parents? For years and years, she noticed how her mother and father never seemed close, especially after observing Adele and Winston Kipling...and even Wanda and Leon. Her mom always acts like she's touch aversive around her dad, and her dad doesn't even look at her mom with any love or passion or anything.

"Mylene!" Rolling her eyes a little, she gets up and heads to the living room. She was convinced that her parents were nowhere to be found but now they're sitting in the middle of the living room like they were there for hours.

"Hey mami, hey papi."

"Where were you all day?" Her father asks, with a look that scares Mylene no matter how much she's seen it.

"I told you I was staying with Yolanda and her family," she replies. It isn't a lie, but she sure is withholding information. And the way her father asks her that, it's almost as if he knows something.

Her father raises an eyebrow. "You were? Because I was with some of the pastors at the other churches and they told me you were at the parade."

"What parade?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mylene!" She immediately flinches upon hearing her father shout at her. She could never get used to that. "You were at that hell parade with all of those sinners flaunting their lifestyle for everyone to see!"

"Ramón!" Her mother tries to reason.

"You were with the Kiplings, weren't you? They took you there, didn't they?"

Mylene couldn't say anything. She's frozen in place, wondering how her dad found out about that, and how much information did those 'pastors' told him. She doesn't even realize that her father's in her face until he grabs her face. "Answer me when i'm talking to you!"

Mylene tries to pry her father's hands from her face, but to no avail. "Papi...you're hurting me…"

"Tell me what you were doing over there!"

Her eyes fill up with tears. Now she can't avoid coming out to her parents, at least without lying. "They did take me, but I wanted to go. I wanted to go and be there with my girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?" Lydia almost gasps.

"So, not only are you dating a girl, you're dating more than one?"

Mylene almost regrets saying that. Her father glares at her with so much rage - something she has never seen before, not even when he would berate her for getting grass stains on her communion dress or accidentally spilling some juice on her new skirt or something. This...is unsettling.

Her father doesn't give her any chance to answer. He raises his hand and smacks her so hard she stumbles back towards the china fixture. Mylene ends up on the floor and starts crying. Her face and back is on fire, but she knows this isn't the end of it. She barely gets the chance to brace herself when she feels punches and hits and kicks towards her body, with unintelligible shouting between her mom and her dad. Once she feels the hits halt for a few seconds, she scrambles to her feet and doesn't look back as she runs towards the front door. She can barely walk properly due to the pain all over her body. It hurts, so much. She cries and cries, her heart breaking and her voice getting hoarse.

She can't go back to her dad. If she's going to keep living, she cannot stay in that house. If she stays, she will die, and that's a fact. But where can she go? She can't live at Regina's because Regina doesn't have much space and her father is an abusive alcoholic, and Zeke barely had a room for himself. She doesn't want to explain herself to her uncle either, as much as she loves him. Sighing, she limps all the way to the place she knows best.

* * *

 

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Yolanda growls.

"Yolanda, please." Mylene pulls Yolanda close to her, hoping she wouldn't actually go to her apartment and kill her father. "I just need a place to stay for now. I...i can't go back there."

"Like hell you ever gonna go back there!" Yolanda exclaims. Her eyes fill up with tears. Her girlfriend is in pain thanks to someone she trusted, and she was outed without her consent. That's not something Yolanda can be calm about, but she has to be here for Mylene and being charged with murder isn't gonna help. "Come on. You can stay here. Take the bed, i'll take the floor."

"No!" Mylene frowns.

"I insist."

"Fine but can you at least stay with me? I don't think i'd feel comfortable with you sleeping on the dang floor."

Yolanda smiles a little, and joins Mylene on the bed. Mylene feels the instant urge to sleep now that she feels not only a warm bed but also Yolanda right next to her. She falls asleep, but Yolanda doesn't...at all. She doesn't even feel tired anymore...just sad and angry. However, she's gonna make sure Mylene never gets the chance to see her bitch ass father again. She just has to convince her mom and dad, which is the only hard part.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kiplings react to seeing Mylene's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over two months, I know. if any of you follow me on tumblr you would know I've been hesitating and hesitating to post another chapter because I was slowly losing interest in the series as well as tgd in general. I've been trying to accept that the show isn't coming back and would probably be removed from netflix's archives to make space for some ugly ass show. however I wanted to finish this particular part of the series so it doesn't seem so open ended.
> 
> this chapter is really messy and rereading it makes me cringe but i'm over editing and editing over and over again. 
> 
> tumblr @ groversjones

Adele Kipling scans Mylene's face with worry. "God…"

"You know she can't go back there, ma," Yolanda says, her voice cracking a little. "He beat her just for coming out. Imagine what would happen if she stayed here. I may never get to see her again or something."

"She's not going back," Winston reassures his daughter. "I still can't believe he would…"

"You can stay here as long as you want indefinitely," Adele tells Mylene. "If you need one of us to help you get your stuff or something, just let us know."

Mylene just nods in response, still a little shaken by last night. Once Yolanda's parents head downstairs to open their shops, Yolanda faces Mylene. "I'm gonna go help open the store with my parents, you gonna be alright up here?"

"Yeah, it's just your brothers right?"

"Yeah," Yolanda replies, and gives Mylene a hug. "See you later." She follows her parents out the apartment and downstairs to the shop.

* * *

 

It's almost eleven in the morning when Ra-Ra finally wakes up. It feels good knowing he doesn't have to wake up every morning for school so he usually rays in and sleep as much as he can. He gets out of bed and exits the room to make his way towards the bathroom when he bumps into someone on the way there.

"Mylene?" When Mylene picks her head up, Ra gasps. The bruises on her face are still there, making her face half brown and half black. "What…"

"I fell," Mylene lies.

Ra definitely detects the lie, and goes with the other solution. It's no secret to anyone (except for Shao) that Mylene has an abusive parent and as much as he want to do something about it, there isn't much to do. He pulls Mylene towards the kitchen area. He removes a cold compress from his dad's first aid kit and gives it to her. "Put that on your bruises. It should keep the swelling down."

Mylene reluctantly takes it away and puts it on her left eye.

Ra looks at her dead in the eye. "Now tell me what really happened."

"He found out I went to the parade yesterday, and I kinda came out to him…" she replies, her voice small. "He just kept in hitting me and hitting me until he stopped for some reason and I escaped before he could touch me again. I don't know what happened after that, I didn't look back."

Ra's frown gets deeper. How was he able to find out about Mylene at pride? And why is he looking after her so much? "You know you can't go back there, right?"

"Neither Yolanda nor Regina will let me go back there," she says.

"For good reason," Ra says back.

She smiles a little. "Thanks, Ra. Did you just wake up when you found me?"

"Yeah, I did." She starts laughing, almost not believing that Ra-Ra Kipling, who wakes up at six in the morning to finish up any missed homework or studies before getting ready for school, can sleep through a bunch of siblings getting ready for the day. That hasn't happened in a while. "It feels good to sleep in, you know?"

"Can relate."

* * *

 

Around two in the afternoon after spending the entire midday with Ra-Ra, Mylene bumps into another Kipling. "Mylene…"

"Dizz." She scratches the back of her neck and regrets that no one inside the house is a couple shades lighter so she can use their makeup, because she knows that everyone would ask questions and wonder what the hell happened. That's how the entire family is.

"Your dad?"

Mylene is surprised that Dizzee is able to pick up on what happened so quickly. "Yeah."

Dizzee doesn't say anything else because he can read the expression on her face that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He sighs and brings her in his embrace. Mylene surprising feels comforted by Dizzee's embrace, hoping he won't ever let go.

* * *

 

Mylene has only seen Boo-Boo Kipling get so angry that he cries only once so the minute he sees the marks on her face, Dizzee has to pull him back inside the apartment. "I'mma kill his bitch ass!"

"It's ok, Boo," Mylene tries to reason.

Boo sneers, but not directly at Mylene."Like hell it is! Only a bitch nigga puts they hands on they child like that!"

"Boo, chill," Dizzee stresses. "It's under control already."

Boo huffs, his anger not subsiding and his tears not stopping much to his annoyance, but he does sit down. "I don't give a fuck either way. You ain't going back there, Mylene Cruz. That's that."

"I'm not planning on it...but i'm gonna need my clothes some way or another." Dizzee and Mylene crack a smile, and Boo rolls his eyes. "I gotta figure out where i'm going cause I know I can't stay here."

"Yes you can. I'll stay in Dizzee's room and you can just—"

"No," Mylene replies flatly. "I'm not gonna take any of y'all's rooms...I'm probably gonna end up staying with my tío, even if that means my dad would look there first if he were to ever look for me."

"Alright, but…don't go back there without someone with you...or at least, make sure that nigga ain't home." Boo reaches over and grabs Mylene's hand, and gives her a smile full of tears. "Don't tell anyone else I cried or I will deny it."

"Your secret's safe with me."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mylene finally moves out of her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t want to post this but then I read the next one I wanted to post and I was like...listen i gotta. so to make up for the past few months i’m gonna double update for y'all. not sure who's still here but oh well
> 
> tumblr @ arcadiasbays

Mylene stays for a total of a week until her mami calls her. Mylene realizes that she cannot talk to her mom over the phone over certain things so she literally fights both Yolanda and Boo to go over to her house. Yolanda wins though and follows Mylene over to her house, with Regina also by her side.

"Guys seriously," Mylene whines a little.

"Keep whining. We're gonna go inside with you and we're gonna get your shit and leave," Regina says sternly. "Because you for sure ain't going back there."

"Fine!" She sighs, and knocks on the door to her house. Surprisingly, her mom opens the door. "Don't worry, your dad is at the church. He won't come back until sundown."

It's reassuring, but Mylene still feels uncomfortable. "Mami, can my girlfriends come in?"

"Sure." Lydia steps to the side and allows Regina and Yolanda to follow Mylene inside the house. Both Regina and Yolanda are kind of uncomfortable since they never really be at Mylene's house like that and also they don't know if her mom was lying or not.

"We're gonna pack her stuff," Yolanda announces, and grabs Regina's hand to go to Mylene's room to give them privacy.

It's silent for a few seconds until Mylene opens her mouth. "I can't live here anymore."

Her mother gives her a side hug. Mylene stops herself from crying, because of her mom's embrace and her love, something, she never really received from her father. "I think it's best if you stay with your uncle for now. You know he would happily take you in for as long as you want."

"I was thinking about that, but what if that's the first place papi would look?"

Lydia doesn't want to think about that. Both Ramòn and Francisco were stubborn and refused to talk to each other much, but they are still brothers and if Ramòn was looking for Mylene for any given reason, he would look at his brother's home first. "I don't know, Mylene. What I do know is that he will take you in no matter what. He cares about you a lot."

"But Mami...I can't…"

"I know," Lydia says softly. "But give it a chance. Your uncle might actually try to fight him if anything happens."

She sighs a little. "Ok...I guess we should call him then."

* * *

 

Mylene goes to her room to find both Regina and Yolanda almost finished with packing her stuff into some suitcases they found. "Hey guys."

"How did talking with your mom go?" Yolanda inquires.

"I called my tío," she says, getting right to it. "I'm gonna be living with him for now."

"But what if—"

"We got it covered. I just...y'all both know I can't live here. I got a year left and then I'll move outta this town for good. I'm good."

"Honestly, if I could trust anyone else to keep you safe except the Kiplings, it would be Papa Fuerte," Regina agrees. "Shao too but y'all hate each other and he ain't got space so…"

Mylene smiles a little, but Yolanda still doesn't like the idea. She wants to make sure Mylene is safe at all times and she would rather have Mylene stay with Shao because that would be the last place her father would look. "I don't know."

"I'll be safe, I swear," Mylene gives Yolanda a reassuring smile, and grabs a couple bags. "He's gonna be here in a few so I should get going."

Yolanda throws her arms around Mylene's shoulders and kisses her. It's the first time they ever kissed each other because for some reason they each were scared of it, but Mylene reciprocates for only a few seconds. Regina watches them with a grin on her face. "I love you," Yolanda whispers."

"I love you too," Mylene whispers back.

"Love y'all too!" Regina says, grinning even harder. "Shit man, I was waiting for one of y'all to kiss. That means I can kiss y'all whenever the hell I want."

"Shut up, Regina," Yolanda giggles.

They get the rest of Mylene's bags and leave her room for the last time. Neither of them look back.


End file.
